It is known practice to produce bombs with high penetration power, particularly to penetrate concrete walls with high rupture modulus in compression. The thickness of such walls may be as much as 1.5 meters or even more. The compression rupture moduli may be of the order of 40 to 45 MPa, and modern-day concretes have compressive rupture moduli way in excess of 100 MPa. The operational requirements to penetrate concrete walls may lead to increasingly high levels of performance of penetration bombs. In particular, these may be required to penetrate increasing thicknesses of concrete walls with increasingly high compressive rupture moduli. Conventionally, the penetration power of a bomb has been dependent upon its kinetic energy. It therefore follows that the greater the difficulties encountered with penetration, as a result of the increase in the thickness of the concrete and/or notably of its strength, the more it becomes logical to increase the kinetic energy of the bomb, for example by altering its mass or its velocity. However, these parameters cannot be improved at will.